Letters to you
by Alis Clow
Summary: Memórias. Sorrisos. Lágrimas. Pequenas confissões amorosas.


**Título:_ Letters to you_**  
**Autora: **Alis D. Clow  
**Classificação: **PG-13  
**Par: Era pra ser surpre****  
Beta-ouvidoras-de-reclamações: **Ivi e Tach - Thx so much as duas poca  
**Notas: **Fic dada de presente de aniversário de casamento a minha marida-beta-amiga-companheira-ouvidora-de-ladainha, Dany Ceres  
**Notas 2: **No post original no PotterSlashFics, a fic foi postada como "mistery pairing", porque era para cada um dizer o par que achava.Sintam-se a vontade para me dizerem quais vocês acharam!

* * *

Se algum dia, alguém me perguntasse se eu esperava, desde o início, que tudo isso fosse acontecer, eu provavelmente diria que não. O que não é uma mentira, entenda. Não se pode esperar que eu, aos onze anos, esperasse por isso. Mas, então, isso tampouco seria uma verdade completa. Porque aos onze anos, quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que as coisas mudariam. Eu só não sabia ainda como.

Você era tão pequeno. O menor da fila, o mais magrinho. Eu nunca entendi como você pôde crescer tanto. Acho que deve ser herança do lado da família da sua mãe. Não que isso importe. Para mim, você será sempre pequeno. Não de uma forma pejorativa. Isso nunca. Mas de uma forma amável. Como alguém por quem eu teria sempre de olhar.

Irônico como foi o contrário.

Eu me lembro de ter sentado na viagem de trem e observado você em silêncio. Lembro-me de ter implicado com você, de tê-lo chamado de coisas feias. Heranças da minha criação, eu suponho. Você era tão calmo! Isso me tirava do sério. Eu queria ver como o baixinho ficaria irritado, gritando. Você não gritou, gritou? Não. Você apenas me deu o mais bem dado soco de direita que eu já levei na vida. Seu soco de direita é algo excepcional, aliás. Bom, pelo menos é, quando você não está na ponta que receber o impacto. Eu caí de bunda no banco e fiquei te olhando assustado. Você sacou a varinha e eu pensei em correr. E você fez uma magia simples de cura – algo impressivo para alguém tão jovem – e me ofereceu sua mão.

Eu ainda lembro a sensação dos seus dedos sob os meus.

Quando o Chapéu me escolheu para aquela Casa, o salão se calou. Ninguém esperava, esperava? Afinal de contas, minha família inteira seguiu o mesmíssimo caminho. Mas eu não. Acho que eu estava destinado a ser diferente desde o começo. Mas na época, eu não percebi.

Tudo o que eu pensava é que aquele menino pequeno tinha que se sentar comigo.

E você se sentou.

Eu nunca te contei da minha alegria naquela hora, contei? Eu fiquei eufórico. Eu queria tanto, tanto você ao meu lado e eu nem sabia ainda direito por que. Novamente, se eu tivesse percebido na época o que viria pela frente... Há, a quem eu quero enganar? Não seria nada diferente. Eu faria tudo de novo.

Naquele primeiro ano, não fomos especiais. Não éramos os melhores alunos e tampouco os melhores no quadribol. Mas o mundo parecia nosso e apenas nosso, como se só existisse a gente e mais ninguém. Típico egocentrismo infantil. Mas era perfeito como nós conseguíamos nos entender. Você era exatamente como eu.

Não, você sempre foi melhor.

Eu me lembro de ter me despedido para os feriados de fim de ano com o coração na mão. Eu não queria te deixar. Eu tinha medo que você fosse se machucar ou sumir ou nunca mais voltar. Me lembro de não ter dormido àquela noite, preocupado, pensando em como você estava. Eu era tão inocente. E eu já te amava tanto, mesmo sem saber.

Mas não poderia ser diferente.

Você sempre foi tipo de pessoa que as pessoas amam. A mim, as pessoas temem, respeitam, idolatram. A você, elas amam. Porque você é tão simples, tão único que é difícil não gostar de você. Eu tinha tanto medo que essa sua luz te levasse pra longe de mim, que algum dia alguém melhor do que eu conseguisse te atrair. Eu nunca fui luminoso como você. Mas você nunca se importou.

Quando eu penso nessas coisas, fica difícil não te amar.

* * *

Eu ainda não sei ao certo se eu sabia ou não que as coisas iam acontecer dessa forma. Algumas vezes, me convenço que não, em outras, tenho certeza que sim. Você sempre foi o tipo fácil de gostar, com essa sua beleza e seu jeito esperto. Eu sempre te invejei nesse ponto. Acho que, se me aproximei tanto de você, a princípio foi por querer ser assim como você. Copiar teu riso, teu jeito. Mas eu cheguei perto de mais. E você me capturou.

Eu sempre me senti inadequado. O diferente. Pequeno demais, magro demais, calado demais. Dentro de casa as diferenças eram tamanhas que de vez em quando, eu achava que estava na família errada. Se não fosse por minha semelhança com ele, eu provavelmente teria me convencido disso.

Você, porém, nunca teve dúvidas sobre si mesmo. Sempre tão bonito, tão inteligente, tão seguro de si. Era essa a imagem que você me passava, de alguém que poderia dominar o mundo e tê-lo aos seus pés. Com um sorriso você convencia as pessoas. Com um olhar severo, as calava. Eu achava isso o máximo. E por isso, eu te seguia.

Eu não sei direito porque você deixou. Nunca entendi o que te levou a me pro sob sua asa. Eu morria de medo que algum dia você se cansasse de mim e eu fazia meu melhor para te acompanhar. Nos risos, brincadeiras, estudos. Eu te seguia, brigava para isso. Mas você parecia inatingível, tão longe.

Eu sempre achei que, mesmo que eu esticasse meus dedos sujos para te tocar, eu nunca te alcançaria.

Sabe como eu me senti quando eu estiquei e você a pegou?

Eu morro de medo que você solte minha mão. Uma hora as pessoas se cansam. E eu sei que um dia você vai se cansar de mim. Nesse dia, meu sol se apaga. E eu não sei mais pelo que viverei.

Eu preciso tanto de você.

* * *

Você sempre foi ousado. Eu sei que você acha que não, mas sempre foi. Você tinha um olhar de aço e uma calma que era assustadora. Eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes fomos pegos em situações difíceis e você sequer piscou diante do perigo. Ao contrário, você erguia o queixo e fechava os punhos, pronto para agüentar o que viesse. Sua coragem sempre me desconcertou. Você era capaz de sofrer calado e ainda assim deixar mais do que claro suas opiniões com seus olhos expressivos, cheios de emoções.

Seus olhos. Sempre amei seus olhos, já te disse isso? Todo mundo sempre falou deles, mas para mim ele tinha um significado além da mera semelhança. Eles eram especiais para mim porque toda vez que você os voltava para mim, toda vez que você me olhava parecia que o mundo podia dar certo. Qualquer coisa era possível, enquanto você me olhasse. E quando você olhava para o outro lado, o mundo ficava cinza. Triste. Vazio.

Eu sempre senti tanto ciúme de você.

Nunca aceitei suas outras amizades por isso. Eu não conseguia suportar que teus olhos se voltassem para longe de mim. Eles eram meus, você era meu. Meu. Meu. Meu.

Lembra das nossas brigas? Eu sempre tive medo delas. Medo de que você se irritasse com meu jeito e fosse embora, cansado de mim. Eu sempre me apavorei com isso. Eu tinha pesadelos com a idéia de que algum dia, você fosse encontrar alguém parecido com você e ir com ela. Alguém que não quisesse suprimir seus sorrisos, pelo simples fato de que eles eram apenas meus. Alguém que não fosse tão egoísta.

Eu queria te esconder no mundo. Te por no meu bolso e fugir para longe. Parece infantil, mas eu não quero ver você ir embora. E eu sei que um dia você vai. Mas só de pensar nisso, eu prefiro morrer. Ou matar.

Eu tenho medo de mim mesmo, às vezes.

Você me doma, me controla, me educa. Eu poderia ser alguém pior do que sou, um monstro. Nasci para isso, fui criado para tal. Mas você fez alguma coisa. São os seus olhos, seu sorriso. É difícil odiar o mundo com eles por perto. Muito difícil.

Não feche os olhos, não os desvie de mim, nem por um segundo. É como morrer.

* * *

Está nevando agora. Flocos branquinhos caindo do céu. Eu sempre gostei da neve, ela me passa tanta paz. Eu sei que você também gosta, você me disse uma vez. Desde então eu gosto mais da neve. Porque ela me lembra você.

A neve também me lembra o Baile de Inverno. Lembra dele? Nossa, foi horrível. Quatorze anos, auge do inferno que se chama adolescência e tendo de chamar meninas para sair. Eu queria morrer com isso. E você? Ah, você era o rei. Todas as meninas queriam sair com você. Eu ainda me lembro daquele monte de cartinhas de amor, rosas e com coraçõezinhos, coisinhas patéticas. Te juro que custou para eu não queimar tudo ali mesmo, no meio do Salão Comunal. Que ódio eu tinha do seu sorriso superior, das brincadeiras com os outros colegas de Casa sobre o quão incrível você era. Entende agora porque eu sumi depois do café? Doía. Doía muito, era insuportável. Você era tão perfeito, tudo o que eu queria ser, porque não podia ser assim, eu pensava.

E era tão tolo.

Eu nunca quis ser você, sabe? Eu achei isso por muito tempo, mas aí eu percebi. Eu não queria ser você, eu não queria sua popularidade, eu não queria aquela menina linda com a qual eu estava dançando no Baile, rodopiando pelo Salão enquanto meus olhos estavam treinados em você.

Era só isso que eu queria. Você. Ter você. Apenas para mim. Trancá-lo em um quarto onde apenas eu pudesse te olhar. Eu não queria ninguém te olhando. Ainda não quero. Porque esses olhos tentam te atrair. Eu sei disso. É por isso que eu estou sempre te olhando. Porque eu quero ver o momento em que eu vou morrer lentamente, o momento onde você vai seguir um desses olhos.

Eu te amo demais. Eu sempre fico surpreso com a intensidade disso tudo. Eu penso demais no que não importa, não é o que você diz? Mas quando se trata de você, eu sou simplesmente emoção. E eu me odeio por isso, porque eu acho que o teria melhor se pudesse pensar. Você diz que eu sou impulsivo demais quando não devo, mas sinceramente, olha para mim. Se eu fosse tão impulsivo assim, eu teria te prendido a mim na força, eu teria o feito meu de qualquer maneira, eu não teria me calado e esperado tanto tempo para dizer que te amava.

Eu tive tanto medo. Quando eu te olhei aquela tarde, a um beijo de distância, olhando para os próprios pés, os cabelos pingando do banho, eu soube que eu tinha que dizer. Era naquele instante ou eu ia te perder. Eu sentia isso. Sabe como é? Aqueles dez segundos onde você tem certeza que é agora ou nunca?

Eu estava certo, mas eu podia ter errado. E só de pensar isso me assusta. Você era minha perfeição, meu mundo, meu ar. Já naquela época eu estava completamente preso a você. Sua raiva me machucava, assim como sua amizade me mantinha acordado. Eu tinha medo de dormir. Dormir e acordar sem você. Ou vê-lo achando alguém melhor do que eu, qualquer pessoa e são tantas. Você é tão perfeito e você nem nota isso. Você nunca é o suficiente, e ao mesmo tempo, é mais do que eu posso suportar¹.

Eu queria ser perfeito, só para você.

* * *

Eu nunca imaginei que seria você a me abrir os olhos. Oh, não me entenda mal, eu sabia desde muito antes que eu precisava de você muito mais do que simplesmente como amigo. Mas eu tinha dúvidas de que algum dia você fosse sentir o mesmo por mim. Eu fui cego. Ou talvez apenas humano. Eu não sei a diferença ainda, você precisa me ensinar.

Aquele beijo marcou minha alma. Se você tivesse me cortado lentamente, marcando minha pele o mais fundo que conseguisse, não teria me marcado tanto. Seus lábios me condenaram, sabia? Eu morri, morri e morri e continuo morrendo toda vez que você me beija. Cada morte é mais deliciosa do que a outra. Eu morreria milhares de vocês por você. Sabe o que é isso?

Eu espero que saiba. Porque pensar que só eu sinto isso me apavora.

Eu tenho medo de gostar demais. Tenho medo de me exceder e te prender. Tenho medo de não notar quando você não me quiser mais. Você ainda me quer? Porque eu te quero tanto que sufoca. Eu te sufoco, não é mesmo? Eu queria ser o ar que você respira, será que isso é muito absurdo? Acho que sim. Mas eu preciso que você precise de mim.

Mas você não se importa com isso.

Você é tão amoroso comigo. Você cuidou de mim todos esses anos. Uma mão firme no meu ombro enquanto baixavam o caixão na sepultura. Ainda machuca. Mas você estava lá para me abraçar e me dizer que as coisas iam melhorar. Eu sou grato que você não tenha dito que estava tudo bem. Porque não estava. Mas você estava lá, então não tinha problema.

Isso é muito doentio?

Eu te vi velando meu sono. Eu estava acordado, sabia? É, eu estava. Eu ainda sinto suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava em silêncio. Você fingiu que não viu minhas lágrimas e eu te amo tanto por isso. Você sempre soube todas as minhas fraquezas e você sempre se pôs na frente de cada uma delas.

E, no final das contas, você é minha maior fraqueza.

* * *

Eu sempre quis poder te proteger do mundo. Eu nunca consegui. Toda a vez que eu via você sofrer, eu sentia vontade de gritar. De bater. De matar. Porque ninguém tinha o direito de te machucar. Você já sofria tanto, coisas que eu nunca aceitei ou entendi. E eu não podia fazer nada, além de te abraçar. Eu me sentia tão inútil.

Eu sempre escondi meus erros e minhas falhas para você não ver. Eu não deixava você ver meus machucados, porque eu não queria te preocupar. Você sempre via. Você sempre vê. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que você era só bom demais, atento demais. Porque dizer a mim mesmo que você se importava comigo só aumentaria a dor quando você me deixasse. Eu ainda faço o mesmo, até hoje.

Você é tão lindo. De mais formas do você imagina.

Lembra da formatura? Você sorriu para mim, através daquele mar de gente, ao lado de sua família, tão lindo, tão lindo. Eu queria ser mais importante que eles. Como sou prepotente.

Naquela noite, você me disse pela primeira vez que me amava. Sussurrou isso baixinho. Seu tom era de quem falava a coisa mais simples do mundo. Meu coração bateu junto com aquelas três palavras. Eu. Te. Amo. Acho que ainda bate.

Quando elas não significarem mais nada, meu coração vai parar?

Ficar longe de você foi o mais difícil de tudo. Mais difícil do que encarar a vida real fora de Hogwarts. Porque eu nunca tinha imaginado uma vida onde você não estivesse bem ali, do meu lado. E você não estava.

Eu afundei tão rápido.

Quando você voltou, eu descobri o óbvio.

Eu não posso viver sem você.

* * *

Talvez, um dia, eu consiga dividir você.

_Talvez, um dia, eu consiga ser perfeito para você._

Talvez eu consiga não pensar em suicídio toda vez que você sai porta afora.

_Talvez eu consiga te amar como você merece._

Talvez eu consiga ser o que você precisa.

Um dia.

Talvez.

**Só não me deixe até lá.**

* * *

**Notas:**

_¹ Baseado na letra de Beautiful Disaster. A letra original diz "He's never enough / And still he's more than I can take". Fiz uma tradução mais ou menos livre._

Agora que vocês leram: Meu par pessoal é AS/S. Foi pensando neles que eu escrevi, ainda que eles não fosse o foco absoluto dos POVS. Alguns momentos eu vi Drarry, Sirem, Severus x Regulus e até Grindeldore.

E aí, o que vocês viram?

Review é amor, cês sabem que eu sou carente de uma atenção coisa e tal. Clica ali e me faça feliz! ºolhar de cachorro que caiu da mudançaº

**Alis**


End file.
